


Goldfish

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Prizes.





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> drabblesoup - 'carnival'

Jamie was down to his last dollar, but he'd figured out the trick. Already he'd won a brightly-colored stuffed pony for Cupcake and a bunny for Sophie, which were his main goals, but oh, there was also a dragon perched up on the highest shelf. That, Jamie wanted almost as badly as the dozens of bowls of goldfish he'd been expressly forbidden from bringing home. He'd been reading quite a bit about dragons, after all, and while he was a little old for stuffed animals... 

But he supposed it would be excellent practice for when he met the real thing.


End file.
